The notion of having a locking mechanism that can both electronically engage and mechanically disengage a computer system is not entirely new. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,397 for a Computer with Modules Readily Replaceable By Unskilled Personnel to Harshberger et al discloses a computer module with such a key locking mechanism. In column 6, lines 11 through 45 describe a key mechanism movable between three positions is described. In one of the three positions, power is delivered to the CPU and the rest of the unit. If the key is rotated to any of the other two positions, the electrical power is disconnected. One of these remaining two positions allow for mechanical disengagement or separation of the chassis. The other of these two positions does not allow for mechanical separation of the chassis. Thus, by rotating a key, electronic power can be delivered to the computer. By rotating a key to another position, the chassis can be disassembled. The electrical connection associated with the key is microprocessor controlled in Harshberger et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,665 to for an Electrical Plug with Disabling Means to Jankow '665 discloses an electrical plug that is key operated so as to enable power to be engaged and disengaged by rotating the key within the socket. As the key is rotated, an electrical connection is formed between the power supply and the remainder of the circuitry, energizing the device. Jankow '665 does not pertain to a desk top computer and does not allow for the disassembly of a computer chassis.
What is needed is a simplified locking mechanism that can both electrically engage and mechanically disengage the computer with the turn of a key. Such a simplified locking mechanism would preclude the use of a microprocessor operated lock.